


Gods and Seven Sins

by CianJoeh30



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gore, Horror, Insanity, Love Triangles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seven Deadly Sins, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: Feel, can't you see there's so much here to feel?Deep inside your heart you know I'm real.You can sleep when you're deadCause it isn't over yetGet it out of your head





	1. Welcome Home

**  
Two days**

'Two whole days...' I turn the knob and prayed to God that the shower head would release water and not blood. This is the third abandoned house that I searched for clean water.

Smelling like blood and man sweat would make anyone think that I am some kind of monster in this place.

'Sweet Mother of God, let me have this and I promise that I won't be a sadistic nerd anymore'

'Praise the sun!' Water drips down before it starts to pour.

I ignore the stench of blood coming from the other room and place my knife on where the soap should be.

I strip everything off before allowing the cold waters to touch my skin.

'I would never take this for granted after I get out of this hellhole' I don't dare close my eyes and focused on cleaning myself. I can't enjoy this. I need to find my best friend and leave with her.

I know she is still alive since she is better than me in every way. If I survived through all of this, then surely, she did as well.

'Sharon. Stay safe...' I never figure that I would end up in a situation like this. It feels like I am in a dream about a videogame. This one is too similar to Silent Hill but the funny part about this is that I don't see anything religious or symbolic about the place or monsters.

'Ah!' I wipe at the puss forming around the wound on my left knee. These stupid bugs gave me some kind of poison that hurts like needles that poke you every second.

The monsters are spot on with the theme of the game but there is no explanation as to why we are all even here.

There has to be a logical explanation to all of this. An earthquake did not lead to this place. I didn't die and end up in some purgatory.

'I need to be strong' Normally, I would have died long ago if it weren't for the will to find my friend. You see. I am one of those people who get easily spooked and frightened. I would rather die early than prolong the inevitable.

*Scratch*

Something is outside this room. I turn the water off and silently dried myself with a pack of tissues that I found inside a grotesque grocery store.

Grabbing the knife. I slowly walked towards the door and leaned close to listen if the creature is still lurking around.

*Bump*

*Crash*

The thing outside managed to break a vase or some sort of glass. Good, it means that it is near the other room's doorway.

My bag is on the far corner and I take it before putting my clothes on.

The creature definitely has claws since it scratched the door a few seconds ago. It is a bit clumsy or has a handicap of some sort. This might be a Lurker.

All that I need to do is wait for a few minutes and then this thing will leave the whole place. How did it even manage to get inside?

"The doll room!" It had a broken window. It must have crawled its way in from there.

I sat down and leaned on the door. I began counting but the sudden ruckus outside made me jump up.

Hellish shrieks came from the other room.

*Crash*

Furniture must have been thrown or broken during this scuffle.

The Lurker may have called for its fellow demons as it cried out in a much higher pitch.

Whatever is outside with the Lurker must be powerful or mad.

*Bones breaking*

That is too loud.

'Oh my God...' whatever the hell the thing is outside is too powerful for me to fight.

The sound of several more Lurkes entering the other room and ganging up on the thing outside.

This is my chance. I need to go now!

The door slams open and the scene that greets me, made me gape.

A huge muscular man-thing. Has two Lurkers by their throats and a third one, beneath his feet.

The guy or demon has human flesh wrapped around his whole head and ends just above his chest. It looks stitched and painful to look at. He has three arms and has the last free one, holding a huge makeshift pike.

My feet made a choice for me to run. I made my way towards the door and slammed it shut.

The noise would attract more monsters inside the house. There goes one of my safe havens.

Nearing a butcher shop, I stop and took a minute to catch my breath.

The slow fall of a snowflake indicates that it would get dark and more dangerous soon.

'Funny' Philippines does not have snow.  Yet, this is not a place that you would find logic in.

We were in a mall in Makati City. Everything seemed so normal until the earth beneath us shooke and the building collapsed down above everyone.

'Sharon, please, be safe' I just hope that my best friend would be safe. I've seen people get mauled and killed here.

There are those driven mad by what transpired. I did my best to help them but they were either selfish and saved their own skins or became crazy and tried to kill me.

'I can't trust anyone' my stomach grumbles and I searched my bag for something to eat.

'Sausages' canned sausages. I got three cans and the current one that I hold right now has two pieces in it left.

'These should be enough for now' I ate a piece before the sound of several people running alarmed me of their presence, followed by barks and growls of those canine devils.

'No. Fuck. No!' Don't they know that screaming would attract more monsters?

Seven people are being hounded by two demonic canines. They can outnumber and beat those things.

'You idiots! You can kill them!' I ran to the nearest monster and slammed my kitchen knife towards its head.

I tumble and wrestle with the dog and pushed the knife further into its jaw.

The thing cries out before dying. I kicked it off me and rolled over. It is a good thing that I did. The other one landed there and made a move to follow me.

'My knife!' I have to improvise. The monster is inches away.

'Son of a-' more monsters are appearing and I have to leave.

The thing is blocking my exit route.

'Help me!' Either they are too scared to move or too selfish to help me. It lunges at me and I swing my bag at it.

It fell on its side and I ran towards where my knife is. I grabbed it and ran for my life.

Screw these people. I hear them panic and call for help.

I did all that I can. If they can't fend for themselves then they would be dead weight. I asked for help also and they didn't bothered to respond.

Closing my eyes. The sounds of pain and suffering is what I hear with bones breaking as well.

Heavy footsteps follow me and I figured that it must be one of the monsters.

I ran faster and searched for which route to choose.

'Please, wait!' Some of them must have survived.

They did not help and I won't help them again.

'Please!' Fuck you Conscience. I ain't going to listen.

I look behind me and see that five of them are bruised and wounded but still running.

The monsters must have killed the two that got left behind.

They were running from one prisoner minion. It does not have any weapons on it and I can probably take it out.

I hate these people though.

'You owe me one God!' I point my fingers at the clouds and went to kill the monster.

'Keep running. Don't trust any area without electricity or any lights. If a bathroom has clean water then it is a safe place to be but not for long. Go!' I pass three young adults and stabbed the monster's head with my knife. It writhes on the ground and I see some silhouette behind the fog. I have to go or they would catch up to me.

I left my knife and ran away. I just hope that those idiots can manage to fend for themselves now.

In the distance. There is a hunter's shop. There seems to be some lights on and I made my way there.

I slammed the door shut and ducked my way inside the ruined shop. The monsters went past the shop and I dare not take a peek. Those things might see me through the glass windows.

I collected myself and waited for several minutes before checking to see if the coast is clear.

The outside of the glass window is getting foggy with the snow falling. I squint my eyes and see that there are no creatures roaming.

'I need a weapon' standing up and hoisting my bag with me. I scan the place and notice that it is clean and though it is shaken and filled with broken furniture. There are no blood and rusts on the walls.

'What's this?' I walk up the counter.

A purple plush rabbit with blood on its face. There is a note attached to it.

'If you wish to survive against the demon of wrath. Appease it with patience' Is this from one of those catholic sayings?

I turn the paper and see what is written on the back.

'Also, it lives here' Fudge! If monsters exist then surely that demon is. I look to my left and see that it may lead to the stairs. I need to find a weapon first but the floor shakes and to my right there seems to be an object similar to the door.

'It's the demon!' I whisper. I can't risk leaving without a weapon and with those things lurking in the streets. I have a better chance hiding inside while searching for something to protect myself.

I silently made my way up the stairs and got faced with a hallway with five doors. I hear a lock clicking from the floor below.

'Which one' I tried opening the door to the left but it does not budge. There is a door to the right filled with blood. So, no. To that.

Three doors remaining and I hear someone getting close to the stairs.

I opened the one in the middle and got greeted by a neat room filled with stuff toys and things that you would find in a little girl's room.

I closed the door and searched for somewhere to hide as well as weapons to use.

There is a closet and a wardrobe near its left. I can fit in both of them but something tells me that the wardrobe would be a bad idea.

I hid inside the closet and peek behind the blinds.

The thing outside must be heading this way since the sound of heavy footsteps came to a halt outside the room's doorway.

The door opens only to reveal 'It's him!' I held a hand to my mouth and hoped it did not hear me.

It was the large man who piked the monsters from before. He is currently carrying someone on his shoulder. It is one of the young adults from before. A female to be exact.

He places her on the bed and wipes the blood off of her face.

'Is this some kind of King-Kong's version of a monster?' I stare at the weapon he holds and pray that he won't stab her.

The girl wakes up and startles the man. She starts to scream and claw at those large hands.

'Get off me! Someone, somebody. Please help!'  You don't panic at situations like this. You assess it and think of a way to escape.

The guy growls and made a motion as if to shush the woman on the bed.

'Get the hell away from me!' Her nails managed to scratch the man's hand and it started to bleed from the wound.

I cover my ears as the man roars loudly and managed to freeze the lady on the bed. She went silent and quivered as the man slams the door and leaves.

He did not kill her. That is surprising

'I have to get out here!' The lady leaves the bed swiftly. She looks around the room and stares at the window.

'Bad idea!' I whisper but she didn't hear me.

'There might be monsters!' I raised my voice and the lady looks at my direction.

'Fuck you! I'm not staying with that monster!' That was rude.

She opens the window and gets greeted by a blood covered monster with two sets of heads with large jaws.

She screams and the sound of large footsteps came back. The door slams open as the monster grabbed the lady with its jaws.

The large man which I now dub as "The Impaler" ran towards the window to grab the lady but half of her gets torn away and dragged down with the monster.

Another monster appears and grabs the other half of the body. The Impaler rips the monster in half and throws it away along the with the Lady's lower half.

Those things leave and the man closed the windows.

He roars in frustration and punches the wardrobe so hard that it shatters. I'm glad I did not hide there.

Something crawled around my leg and I bit my lip to prevent myself from shouting in surprise.

Tasting copper and the fluid trickling down my lip. I used my shirt to prevent it from bleeding and look at the thing that crawled down my leg.

It was a huge cockroach. I hope this isn't a poisonous monster or a venomous demon.

It ignores me and went inside a hole somewhere.

I look back at the man but a something is blocking my view. Did it get warm all of a sudden?

Oh crap! It's the Impaler! He's looking at me!

Backing myself unto the wall I silently hid behind the articles of clothing.

I can hear him breathing behind that door and I close my eyes and hold my breath.

Oh no! He is turning the knob.

This is now or never. I can either push my luck by fighting this guy  or I can run outside and risk getting mauled by those things outside.

I searched my bag for one of the air fresheners and a lighter.

The door opens to reveal a hulking figure and I used the makeshift flamethrower that I have. The Impaler backs away and I ran towards the room's exit.

All I need to do now is make a dash for it and I'm-!

*Stab*

'Gack!' I sputtered out blood from my mouth as the blunt part of the Impaler's pike pierced through the right part of my shoulder.

He removes the pike from my body and catches me as I fall back. My vision becomes blurry as all I can make out is the torso of the Impaler.

All I can remember before passing out are the sounds of heavy footsteps.


	2. Patience, Wrath, and Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be frightened, just give me a little bit more.

'I want to be' A voice of a child.

'-in your control' A little girl singing?

'Sold,' this is too creepy.

'-Now' I need to open my eyes and move.

Nothing but the darkness greets me as my eyes open.

I count the seconds before my eyesight became clear.

'Twenty-three' the room is dark but the silhouettes of hanged toys on the ceiling indicate that I am still in this weird place.

My body aches and I clutch my left shoulder.

'Son of a!' It hurts so much.

'What happ-!' The girl, her death, the Impaler, I got stabbed.

All of these memories from last night!

'I'm still alive?' And why did the weird singing stop.

Focus. I have a chance to live and get out of here. Don't waste it on trivial questions.

'I have to move now!' The moment my upper body moved. I fall out of the bed. The pain on my shoulder is too excruciating.

'Just need to..  bear with it' I took a deep breath and slowly crawled towards the exit.

'If you continue this pathetic grovelling of yours. The poison would get worse.'  The voice came back!

I slowly leaned on the wall for support and sat near the door.

'Good!' A little girl appears from the shadows and greets me with her smile.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She wore a doctor's uniform which is too large for her. It is blood soaked and had small tears on the waist area.

The little girl looked no more than thirteen years old. Blue eyes and a porcelain skin tone. The odd thing that stood out is her hair color. It is green with dark brown streaks.

I raised my alarm when she opened her mouth to speak. Humans don't have fangs that sharp.

'Wrath can be a little rough with his toys. But I assure you that he means well. He partially took most of the poison out. If he did not like you then you would have died already' I don't understand anything that she said.

'You must be confused to see a little girl here inside a demon's den' the girl leans close and shows me her fangs with her huge smile.

'I'm the one who left the note on the plushie' So the Impaler's name is Wrath. If she left the note then she is telling us to be patient with the monster? Is she trying to aid us?

'Why didn't you help us out, two days ago? Many of us would have survived today!' The child twirls around and opens the window.

'You humans are so stupid. Just because I left a helpful note on a doll, it does not constitute to watching all of you survive' she pouts and huffs at me.

The child paces around and even started to jump on the bed.

'It was only out of curiosity that I gave a hint on how to make an encounter with my brother easy. You see. Unlike my siblings. My only objective is to gain more knowledge and information. I have unconventional means of experimenting' I winced as my body started to get heavy.

'Using one of sister's drugs is not something to be used for medical purposes. She's kind of a crazy bitch' so there are three of them?

'Wrath must have stolen a drug that would prolong your slumber. You weren't supposed to wake up until the afternoon' the girl jumped to high and she ended up hitting the wall with her noggin.

'Awiee!' I tried to get up and help her but my body fell beside the bed.

'It is so easy to manipulate you humans. You think that a bump on the head will make me feel pain? I can endure six hundred poisons designed to kill us' great! A kid is mocking me for being worried for her.

'In approximately three minutes, Wrath, will barge through that door and begin removing all of the toxins in your body' the girl leaps down and walks up to me. She leans forward and smiles.

'My name is Gluttony. I suggest you read the bible for more details about us. If you want to survive in this hell. Trust no one but yourself' she giggles before walking towards the window.

'You have my blessing. I hope to see you survive until the harvest of the souls begin' I tried reaching out to her but she leans back and falls out of the window.

As if on cue. Wrath, slams the door open. He looks at me before carrying me back to the bed.

I let the monster place me gently on the mattress. I get pushed back and he starts to tear off on what is left of my shirt.

Looking up at where those large hands would go next. I cringe at the sight of Wrath peeling of the skin that covered his whole head. The stiches get removed with a gushing sound, followed by the dripping of blood.

Wrath raises the skin, to reveal the lower part of what I assumed is his face.

I close my eyes as he starts to lick my wound where the poison is. I can feel him lather it with his saliva. It felt warm and intimate. Too intimate.

It took every fibre of my being to not gag at the gross feeling. The good part though, is that the pain is gone.

If I want to deal with this guy. I have to be patient.

Shouldn't he stop already? His hands begin to wander around my body.

This is bad. Those sharp canines of his had grazed my cheek. He licks the blood and starts to play with my nipple.

'Stop!' My voice sounded weak. He disregards it and sniffs at me.

'Screw survival!' I rather die than to let him fuck me. My foot landed on his groin. It seems to only increase his arousal. The hard tent inside those pants of his. It scares me.

I claw at Wrath's hidden face but got bitten on my shoulder as a sign of dominance. He wants me to comply. Tears fall from my eyes as he undid his trousers.

He tugs on what was left of my clothing and forced me to spread my legs apart.

Cupping my ass cheeks apart he sniffs at my entrance and starts to prod it with his tongue.

The toxin still had its effect in me. My legs are incapable of choking this bastard.

The sensation felt so weird and unnatural. I counted the seconds before it turned into minutes. I laid there as the feeling became pleasurable. I don't want this!

My body moved back but he grabs me and pulls me closer. He pushed his finger inside me and I jolt in surprise. In and out. Then anothe finger got inserted. It's painful but became bearable as the minutes gone by.

I tried sitting up to puch him or bite him but his jaw is locked firmly on my shoulder. Making sure that I don't try anything funny.

'Just stop this please!' My begging seemed to arouse him further. He wants me to make a sound. This sick bastard.

He finished scissoring me and took my first kiss. He forced his tongue inside my mouth and I bit it. It drew out blood but he continued.

After some god awful time. He left me breathless.

His dick greeted me and he motions his head to let me know that he wants me to suck it.

'No!' He growls and grabs hold of my dick.

He's going to rip it off!

'Okay!' I have no choice. If he isn't going to kill me then I prayed that I survive with my dick intact.

The musky smell of his dick surprised me but he grew impatient so I licked the head and grabbed it with my hand.

He groans in content and shivers when my mouth began sucking 2/4 of his dick. It's huge but I tried to breath with my nose.

Maybe if I blow this guy. He won't try to fuck me.

By the time I slobbered his dick all over. He took away his dick and positioned me for what's about to come.

'No! Please!' Too late. The tip came first and when half of him got inside. The pain made me scream. It hurt. He prepared me earlier but his dick is too big.

I pleaded with him to stop but he made sure all of him got inside me.

The pain made me wish for death but I hate what happened next. His prick had hit something inside me and it made me moan so loud.

I lifted my hands to cover my mouth but the son of a bitch grabbed hold of them and continued making me moan.

Nothing but the sound of skin contact and the grunts of the bastard and my moaning filled the room.

I look at the window to determine whether it is still morning but seeing as it got a bit darker. I could only say that it's now the after. He's been fucking me for over an hour now.

I came for the second time and he released his seed for the fourth time. My body is filled with both of our semen. He roars out loud before releasing again and leaving his dick inside me.

We stayed like this for a while and I had given up resisting. I feel so tired and broken right now. I could only pray that this is only some twisted wet dream.

 


	3. Sharon and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just clost your eyes and let me lead

**My body aches. Everything feels so surreal.**

 

      I raised my arm to touch my chest and notice that I have no shirt. I open my eyes and see that I am completely naked.

Nothing but the thin fiber of cloth wrapped around me. Hides my nakedness. The blanket felt soft and fluffy. I am still inside this room. This hellish place.

I tried sitting up but moving too fast made my lower body react negatively. I fell and clutched the pillows. My ass hurts.

 

**_'He fucked me...'_** my fingers darted to my entrance and I felt the sticky substance all over.

**_'I have to leave...'_** My body can't handle this much abuse. What God would even let this happen?

**_'God damn it!'_** I cried out and screamed behind a pillow.

 

**_'Do you not know that we will judge angels?’_** That voice. It's her again.

**_'That includes God!'_** I did my best to ignore her.

**_'As of now. Several captured people are being sacrificed to bring God back!'_** This should bother me but I'm too concerned for my own well-being.

**_'I wonder if maybe, your friend got caught?'_** **“** What?”

 

**_'You're joking'_** I glared at the demonic child who is waltzing with a monster's corpse.

 

**_'I said maybe. You're lucky my brother found you and not the cult. They are the ones who made us. Now they are scared of us seven sins. We're like demons and demigods to them. At first it felt great but it got boring. They all have selfish reasons or no reasons at all to serve or worship us. Pride and Greed still has some followers. I killed mine and so did Wrath'_** you have got to be kidding. First, there were monsters and now there is a cult?

 

**_'You need to leave soon. The sirens would go off again and the monsters will feast again. Your friend wouldn't be able to hold out in the abandoned warehouse. I shall bestow upon you the gift of the sixth sense. I will also heal you. If you wonder as to why I am aiding you. Think again. I just want to know on what choices you would take'_** Gluttony giggles and decapitates the monster she is holding. She spills the blood all over me and on the bed. The pain and aches disappears. She threw a teenage girl's outfit at me and told me that there are boots in the cabinet. I searched for a towel and wiped myself clean. She made me wear old blue jeans with tears on them. A shirt that is faded in color and a red jacket with something inside.

 

**_'You better go now and search for her. Wrath would be here in a few minutes'_** I tumbled as my hand grabs hold of the boots and searched the area for any weapon to take with me.

Usually when it is dark. Monsters roam about. I need to be more careful and ignore any idiot who doesn't know how to survive.

It must be the afternoon as the place is a bit bright and filled with the bearable fog. I pass by a blood soaked bakery and a torn down wedding dress shop.

 

I kept running and walking all over the streets. I hid whenever there is a monster and ran when the coast is clear. I managed to pass several blocks and got nearer to a district filled with houses.

The front pocket of my jacket vibrates and I grabbed whatever is in it. It is an old phone with no power in it. The vibration stopped when I hear the scrapping of metal.

 

I hid behind a store filled with toys and hear three cultists in their church attire; running and screaming, from the direction of the scraping noise.

It is cold on this god forsaken place but I felt myself sweating in anticipation. What are they so afraid of? They have guns and the equipment to fight almost anything in this place. The one in the middle, managed to drop her pistol and two clips inside her bag. She clutched at her bag and zipped it close.

 

Flying monsters seem to follow the trio and I doubt that they were running away from those things. Whatever is making that noise must be the one driving off both human and monsters away. I should do the same but the sound got louder and nearer. If I stood up then my cover would be blown.

 

I hear screaming and the sound of something getting hit on the pavement. I took a peek and see that there is a large man-like monster with some sort of triangle for a head; holding a man with his bare arms. The man is struggling and kicks at the huge helmet. I hear him roar and I hold my breath.

The monster grabs the man's throat and with one swift movement. He rips the guy's head off along with his spinal cord.

 

The phone I have on then vibrates and I got confused. I already know that I am in danger. It is in front of me. Suddenly, I look back at the monster to see that his head or helmet is pointing its tip at me. He sees me.

 

The monster lifts his blade and I guarantee that he is about to throw it at me. I ducked and the front glass of the shop shatters. Bits and pieces of glass shards flew beside me and the sound of something getting impaled along with the blood that fell on me, indicated that I'm still alive.

 

I look behind me and see that there is a cultist on the wall. The top half of her body is split in half as her guts and eyeballs fell down. I gagged a little and spew whatever came out of my stomach. Did this thing just saved me? I don't want to find out if he is friendly or not. I stood up and rushed to the emergency exit.

 

The monster went inside to get his blade back and I took this chance to take the pistol and ammo on the street. I ran quietly and made sure to be more wary of my surroundings. A cultist was about to abduct me without getting noticed. The phone gives out warning signals with the vibrations.

 

**_'Sixth sense my ass'_** I sat behind a house with several crosses and hexagrams drawn on it. Whatever it is. It made me feel a bit safe. I need to rest for a while and take in a breather.

 

**_'What the heck? Was that Pyramid Head? I do not want to get killed or get fucked by that thing. Is silent hill fucking real? I hope Sharon realizes this. We just might survive this!'_** I jumped for joy and got suspended in air.

 

**_'Wait a minute. I'm not Superman'_** I look at my waist and see two hands holding me in mid-air.

 

**_'Why the heck are you not vibrating? Stupid phone!'_** I blame Gluttony and hoped that whoever this is. It isn't Wrath or Pyramid head.

 

**_'Please let it be human. God help me and I promise that I won't curse ever again!(maybe)'_** the chuckle behind me confirmed that it is human.

 

**_'God is to be with the cult right now. Don't worry though. I can be as humane as you want me to be'_** my hand went for the pocket knife inside my right pocket. Before I could grab it. The hand that held me prevented me.

 

**_'We can do nasty once we get more... acquainted with each other's body'_** he laughs and licks at my neck. This sensation is too familiar with Wrath and I instantly kick the guy on the groin and as I fall on the ground. I rolled towards the gun and aimed it at the pervert.

 

**_'Gluttony is right. You are interesting and maybe... just maybe. You are the mother!'_** I began firing and stood up as fast as I can.

The guy just laughs and as I managed to get a good distance between us. I got to glance at him and see who and what he is. The guy is a demon! He must be one of the seven sins. Dark brown hair and his eyes are black with white pupils. Muscular like Wrath but leaner and a shorter. He has no scars like his brother or any deformity. He wore nothing but torn shorts.

 

He is covered in someone else's blood. The shots that I fired missed him. I may be a bad aim but with the range I had. Those were a guaranteed hit.

 

**_'Who are you?'_** I need to distract him before I bolt. I don't know what he is capable of doing. Gluttony can alter probability while Wrath has immense strength.

**_'Now you want to know me?'_** The guy got ecstatic. He disappears and I hear his dark voice behind me.

 

**_'People call me an incubus. You can call me Lust'_** He grips both of my hands and pulls it above my head. My gun falls down and he sniffs at me again.

**_'Lust...'_** I feel the rumble of his chuckles on my neck as he puts his teeth on my supple shoulder.

**_'You smell of blood and semen. I wonder. Is it from Wrath or the Red God? Do not worry. I can erase their taint'_** not again!

 

He leaves a cut on my cheek and licks it. A hand travels from my navel to the crevice of my ass. My shoulders gave out along with my arms when he lightly punched certain parts of my chest.

**_'Now that your hands are complacent. We can start the fun'_** Why is this happening to me?

 

He rubs my chest and plays with my nipples. The left nub gets bitten lightly while the other one gets fondled and pinched. His hand then lowers below my belly and on top of bottoms.

**_'Bitting your lips won't prevent you from moaning'_** He slaps my ass and as I gasp in surprise. He plunges his tongue inside me and starts to violate my mouth.

 

**He moves back and gives me air.**

**_'If you try to make this difficult. I can always burn that warehouse that Gluttony told me about'_** Sharon!

 

**_'You're about to cry. Don't worry. I won't do it. Just let me have this and I'll make sure that you get there safely'_** It's not like I have any other choice. I have to save my best friend. Gluttony is toying with me. She told Lust about me and Sharon.

 

Lust moves back and spreads his legs while pulling down his shorts. It revealed a large throbbing dick. It was 3/4 the size of Wrath's. **_'You know what to do'_** his smile was ticking me off but for my friend's life I nod and Lust comes closer and grabs me and places in front of him.  My face, an inch apart from his genitals.

 

**A few blocks away**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**46:00 hours before the harvest of souls**

 

      My eyes dart open and I sat up. What happened earlier? I look to my left and then to my right. The whole place is ransacked and abandoned. My shoulder hurts but it was a small issue.

 

My foot managed to land on something flesh-like and what greets my eyes when I looked down is a huge masked man in painful collar barbed with spikes. That's when it hit me. I was being chased by this huge bastard.

 

How the hell did I take him down? I should roll back up to how it began. I was searching for my Best friend Jake, who got sucked into this hellhole along with me.  We were at the mall and an earthquake made the building collapse on us. I woke up in a street with bad weather. It poured but not to the point where I got too wet.

 

**_'I don't remember any of this'_** Groaning as I crack my bones awake. The monster is surely dead and I am confident that if I took it down before then I can take it down again. Jake would be so jealous of this story if I remember it.

 

**_'Sing me to sleep'_** A familiar voice echoes through the building. Knowing who it is, I took out a gun from the bag I stolen from a torn-down store.

**_'I'm tired and I want to go to bed'_** I walked through the dark crevices and made sure not to bump unto anything that would make any noise.

 

A huge cockroach flies by me and I almost began firing at it but decided that it was no threat. **_'Something scared it away'_** checking to see if the safety of my gun is off, I ducked and crawled beneath a dust filled hole that leads closer to the sound of someone singing.

 

I coughed after squeezing out of the hole and see that the room I'm in is an office filled with paperwork and rust on the ceiling **. "Something isn't right here"** I thought and checked for any blood in the room.

 

**_'There are dusts and webs all over the room but no signs of death or anything supernatural'_** taking a break sounds nice but every second in this hellhole results in danger or something bad catching up to you.

 

The voice is now humming a tune and I prepared everything before continuing my pursuit. If I am correct then that person would Gluttony. She might lead me to Jake so we can both get out here.

 

I took a knife out of my holster and held it along with my flashlight. The gun safely placed inside my bag. Something tells me I should not use it in fear of calling a group of dismembered nuns.

 

There is no door on the entrance of the room but it had a large obstruction beside it but it has an opening so I slipped through it with ease.

 

The halls are littered with broken junk and debris from the roof.

 

Focusing on the humming. I pinpointed the source and it would be a few steps from where I am standing. The only problem would be the two blood soaked mannequins. Those flesh-covered things are patrolling the area. I can try to run past them. Stabbing them would be my strategy if they come close to me.

 

I breathed in a heavy breath and quickly lurched forward and dashing to the side. One of the mannequins tried to grab me but I pushed it away and stabbed the upcoming one. I ran faster and thanked the stars that the door was open.  Closing the door and locking it behind me made me release the breath I've been holding.

 

**_'Huh?'_** I turned around and see Gluttony on the floor with someone who is laying their head on top of her thighs.

**_'Shh'_** the demon looks at me and puts a finger on her mouth that tells me to be quiet.

**_'Hey Sharon'_** the demon was cradling a human child. I hesitated to threaten the monster knowing she's more powerful than she appears to be.

 

**_'Gluttony, why is there a child sleeping on your lap?'_** Her smile made me grip my knife harder.

**_'I saved her from the cult. They were about to impregnate her with their so called God'_** She giggles when I looked surprised and she ushers me to come closer.

**_'I have a proposition for you'_** I sighed and know that this would be a pain in the ass like last time. I walked up close to them and she tells me of the deal she has in mind.

 

**Somewhere else....**

 

**_'That's it, take your time'_** He guides my hand to the base of his cock and tugs at my wrist to start pumping it.

 

**_'You look so adorable'_** His hand ruffles my hair and suddenly I get lifted and tried to kick him.

 

**_'What are you doing?'_** I tried sound angry but his hand on my dick scared me.

 

**_'You're going to like this. I promise'_** He pushed my head to start sucking on his rod and I did. He's capable ripping my throat out so it's better to go with it for now.

 

While I focused on licking the monster's dick, he thrusts and it pokes me at the cheek **_'better start sucking honey because I'm going to make you feel so good'_** I did what he asked and started to service his penis.

 

He moans and praised me for being compliant. I was too engrossed to what I am doing when I felt his tongue enter the rim of my asshole. The sound of him slurping me stop and I tried to pull away but he slaps my butt cheek.

 

**_'Do that again and I'll fuck you dry'_** I whimpered a response and he kisses the abused cheek. He his pleasured groans indicated I was doing well in my ministration.

 

For several minutes he licked and lapped at my asshole while making sure it was stretched and wet enough I had to fight the urge to make a sound of joy or pleasure. His tongue and fingers were driving me crazy and when I was about to tell him to stop. He yanked me from our position and placed me on top of his lap.

 

**_'Get ready love, I'm gonna make you feel so good that you'll see stars!'_** I grabber unto him and hugged the demon tight as he entered me. His thick manhood began hitting the flesh of walls inside me.

 

**_'You're so fucking tight!'_** He bites me hard that it drew blood. I gasp as the head of his dick made me see stars. Each thrusts and he would hit a certain part inside of me.

 

My mouth started to water and Lust slowed his pace as he suckled on my tongue and lips. Lapping at the saliva dripping down my lower lips. For some reason this act did not make me feel disgusted. Was it because of Lust or was it some other factor?

 

He hit me hard and fast now as he carried me and my back had hit tree. He placed his arm to act as a pillow behind and a hand to cradle my head while he holds me tight.

 

He wanted me to moan but I did my best to fight it. So instead he made out with me and fucked me relentlessly.

 

We continued this play as he took me in several positions. Each time one of us would release and Lust told me he would do his best to fill me to the brim.

 

I did not realize that he fucked me until it became dark. How the heck did we last for hours? I've lost count on how many times Lust had come inside of me but I figured that I managed to cum three times during it all.

 

Feeling so exhausted and drained. All I can recall was being carried off somewhere while Lust had been gentle and told me that he'll take care of me. At that moment, I closed my eyes and felt something touching my lips as I fall to sleep.


End file.
